1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel composition which can be used as a water scavenger, dryer, and premature-crosslinking preventative (“precuring retarder”) in crosslinkable polymer compounds.
2. Discussion of the Background
The use of monomeric alkyltrialkoxysilanes as “precuring retarders” in ethylenevinyltrimethoxysilane copolymers is known (WO 90/07542, EP 0 007 765 B1).
In adhesives and sealants and also paints and varnishes based on silane-terminated polyurethanes, MS polymer or EPION®, vinyltrimethoxysilane (VTMO) is used as a water scavenger. The presence of a silane provides storage stability. Moreover, VTMO prevents skinning during production of adhesives and sealants. The water scavenger, dryer or “precuring retarder” is normally added during preparation of the copolymer or terpolymer, in the course of compounding or in the course of formulation. Such preparations are generally crosslinkable and are referred to herein as crosslinkable polymer compositions.
A disadvantage of VTMO-containing compositions is that, owing to the volatility of the silane, the amount of the silane component which must be present to achieve the desired effect is greater than that actually necessary for drying, water absorption, and/or retarding precure.